DrabbleWettbewerb des TTT im Januar 2009
by TardisTorchwood
Summary: 12 Drabbles zu allen Serien des New-Whoniversums im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbes.
1. Chapter 1

Der erste Schreibwettbewerb des Tardis-Torchwood-Teams war ein Drabblewettbewerb im Januar 2009 kurz nach Eröffnung des Forums. Es wurden, außer der Form "Drabble" keine weiteren Vorgaben gemacht. Schließlich ging es darum, im Team erst einmal warm zu werden.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Forum noch sehr klein ist, waren die 12 Beiträge höchst erfreulich und obendrein von toller Qualität!

Sie sind ein Querschnitt durch alles was Drabbles bieten können. Lustig, besinnlich, mit Pointe, szenenhaft, albern, hart ... aber lest es am besten selbst:

#

#

#

Die Gewinnerin des Wettbewerbs war mit Abstand:

**CHAYIANA**

* * *

Titel: Erkenntnis  
Serie: Torchwood  
Rating: Aeh, das liegt wohl im Auge des Betrachters ... *gg*

* * *

„Jack? Bist du sicher?"

„Vertrau mir", hauchte der Mann, der nun auf Tuchfühlung ging, in sein Ohr.  
„Nun beug dich nach vorne und nimm ihn locker in die Hand."

„So richtig?"

„Ja, das ist gut. Und jetzt die Hüfte ... dreh sie ein bisschen ...", dirigierte Jack.

Aufseufzend gehorchte er. War das hier wirklich, was er wollte?  
„Jack ...!"

„Sei still, du machst das toll. Und jetzt stoß zu!"

Und Ianto tat es.

„Oh, mein Gott! Du bist ein Naturtalent!", rief Jack erfreut aus.  
Und nun verstand auch Ianto, warum Toshiko so von diesem Spiel schwärmte, als die Billardkugel im anvisierten Loch verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autor: Jack Harkness**

Der Gestank von faulendem Fleisch lag in der Luft, und das Wesen, dieses riesengroße Geschöpf, schrie. Er konnte es hören, seine Ohren nahmen ihn wahr, diesen brutalen Ton von purem Leid und Schmerz.  
Aber da war noch mehr, viel tiefer. ErSieoderEs war intelligent, hatte eine telepathische Verbindung aufgenommen. Jack fühlte es in seinem Inneren, er sah, wie es in seiner Herde schwamm, schmeckte das süße Wasser eines fernen Planeten auf seiner Zunge. Und er wusste, dass der Tod kam.  
Dann erschien das weiße Licht.  
„Nein... da ist NICHTS", brüllte sein Geist.  
„Nicht für euch Menschen", sagte das Whalien und starb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autorin: Chayiana**

Titel: Die Entscheidung  
Serie: DW  
Staffel: 4, keine Spoilers  
Rating: G

#

Er spürte, wie das Blut – angetrieben von zwei Herzen – durch seinen Körper brauste;  
spürte, wie eine Schweißperle langsam von seiner Stirn abwärts glitt. Die Zeit lief ihm davon ...

„Doctor ...!"

Er verbannte Donnas drängenden Ruf an den Rand seines Bewusstseins. Keine Ablenkung - die falsche Wahl könnte unabsehbare Folgen haben. Grün oder weiß? Oder doch rot? Unentschlossen schwebte seine rechte Hand in der Luft, während er sich mit der Linken nervös durch die Haare fuhr.

„Los jetzt!", feuerte er sich an. Dann die Entscheidung.

_Geschafft!_

„Können wir endlich los?"

„Natürlich, Donna", antwortete der Doctor freudestrahlend und wippte mit seinen rot beschuhten Füßen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autorin: Donna Noble**

Als der Doctor sie sah, konnte er kaum widerstehen.  
Da war sie.  
Die, die er schon ewig gesucht hatte, war genauso knackig braun, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Er wusste, dass er der Versuchung widerstehen musste, doch es war so schwer.  
Er war sich sicher, dass sie absolut perfekt war, doch würde er sie auch mögen?  
Wie war sie wohl in ihrem Innersten? Was wäre, wenn sie eigentlich total scheußlich war?  
Sie lag so verführerisch vor ihm und trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie wirklich mitnehmen sollte.  
Im Endeffekt ließ er dann die bananengefüllte Schokolade stehen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autorin: Satia**

Es war beinahe unmöglich, ihn vor der Box nicht zu sehen.  
Sein breites Lächeln, der lange, elegante Mantel, das geradezu leuchtende Selbstbewusstsein ...  
Die große, blaue, hölzerne Box hinter ihm bildete einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu seinem Outfit und die Ladies um ihn herum seufzten und waren absolut hingerissen.  
Siegessicher stemmte er die Hände in die schmalen Hüften und warf sich für die Damen in Pose, doch plötzlich zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als ein seltsames, lautes Geräusch aus der Box erschallte und sie mit rhythmischem Pulsieren Stück für Stück verschwand.  
Leider erfuhr Zorro niemals, dass er vor einer echten TARDIS gestanden hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Autorin: Kira Gmork**

"Nein", stammelte Rose, dann wiederholte sie noch kraftloser, "das...geht...nicht."  
Der Tod des Doctors hatte sie beinahe zerrissen, doch so furchtbar er mit anzusehen war, so sehr hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass er zurückkommen würde. Und das war er!  
Er war zu ihr zurückgekehrt!  
Sie versuchte ihn mit ihrer gewohnten Lebhaftigkeit willkommen zu heißen. Aber die Stimme versagte ihr, denn es gab noch jemanden, der zurückgekehrt war - Rose wurde schwindelig.  
Er fing sie auf, als sie zu stürzen drohte, dann fiel sein Blick auf eine verchromte Wand, die ihm sein Spiegelbild präsentierte.  
Er blickte Rose' Vater in die Augen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autorin: White Lily**

Rose lag hellwach im Bett. Es war dunkel im Zimmer, nur durch das Fenster fiel ein schwacher Lichtstrahl. Sie hörte das Knurren, welches sie geweckt hatte, wieder. Es war nur ein dumpfes Grollen, ansonsten war es still im Haus.

Nervös sah sie sich um, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennen.  
Und da war es wieder, das Knurren.  
Jedes mal, wenn Rose es vernahm, spürte sie, wie sich ihr Bauch zusammenzog.

Sie war unentschlossen. Sollte sie wirklich aufstehen um den Knurren nachzugehen? Nach langem Abwägen kroch Rose aus dem Bett und tapste schlaftrunken zum Kühlschrank, um ihren Hunger zu stillen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Autorin: White Lily**

Jacks Augen blickten auf's endlos scheinende Meer. Der Himmel war so hell und blendend, dass er seine Augen zusammenkneifen musste, um das Land der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Bucht zu erkennen. Der Wind wehte ihm eisig ins Gesicht. Nur die Sonne, die hinter ihm langsam unterging, wärmte seinen Rücken.

Er atmete die kalte Luft tief in seine Lungen und konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie ihm erfrischend Leben einhauchte und sich sein Kopf langsam frei von Sorgen anfühlte.

Noch ein letzter reanimierender Atemzug bevor sich Jack umdrehte, das Dach des Wasserturms verließ und von diesem Anblick motiviert wieder an die Arbeit ging.


	9. Chapter 9

**Autorin: June  
**

Nachdenklich blickte Gwen Jack an.  
Troz allem was geschehen war, und obwohl sie ihn diesmal beinahe wirklich verloren hätten konnte sie nur schwer glauben, dass es wirklich nichts gab, was nicht auch ihm genug bedeutet hätte um alle Richtlinien zu ignorieren.

"Jack, was hätte Dich in Versuchung geführt?  
Welche Visionen hätten Dich davon überzeugen können den Rift zu öffnen?"  
Verschmitzt blickte er Gwen an.  
"Die richtige Art von Doctor." Begann er, ehe jenes vertraute melodische Geräusch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit einfing.  
The right Doctor!  
Er sprintete quer durch den Hub richtung Ausgang.

Die heutige House M.D. Episode durfte er keineswegs verpassen!


	10. Chapter 10

**Autorin: June  
**

Fluchend schlug Rose auf die TARDIS-Tür ein, rannte hin und her, rannte um die Konsole und legte alle Schalter um die sie erwischte.  
Nichts geschah.

Er konnte sie nicht einfach so nachhause schicken, das konnte er nicht!

Wie konnte sie tatenlos hier rumstehen, während der Doctor und Jack auf der GameStation den Daleks ausgeliefert waren?!

Hilflos blickte sie sich um, als auf einmal ein kleiner Lichtschein ihre Aufmerksamkeit errang.  
Vor ihr manifestierte sich das Hologramm des Doctors und blickte sie an.  
Verzweifelt blickte sie zurück, als er einen Schritt auf sie zutat.

"Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Autorin: Kira Gmork  
**

Rose' Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie wollte schlucken, aber irgendwie war da keine Spucke mehr. Aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie nicht leugnen konnte, dass die Szene ihr gefiel!  
"Ähm...", war alles was sie herausbrachte.  
Manisch grinsend beäugte auch der Doctor das Geschehen und blickte dann gut gelaunt zur Tardis, die wie ein Fels in der Brandung dastand, obwohl sie doch Schuld an dem ganzen Schlamassel war!  
"Offensichtlich ein alternatives Universum", verkündete der Doctor mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
Vor ihnen standen eine andere Version von Rose und dem Doctor, die soeben geheiratet hatten und sich nun innig küssten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Autorin:Satia**

Sarah Jane brüllte durchs ganze Haus: "Luke! Du kennst deine Aufgaben ganz genau! Ich schwöre dir, dass ich dir das Taschengeld streiche, wenn du dich nicht an die Abmachungen hältst!"  
Sie hatte der Faulheit ihres Adoptivsohnes lange genug untätig zugesehen.  
Sie überlegte einen Moment, ob sie ihn herunterrufen sollte, damit er selbst es weg räumte, aber dann holte sie doch ein Kehrblech und fegte den kleinen Berg Schrauben darauf. Die ölige Pampe, die daran hing, verklebte einige Schrauben mit dem Feger.  
Sie hasste es, wenn Luke nicht rechtzeitig mit K9 Gassi ging, so dass dieser sein Geschäft draußen verrichten konnte.


End file.
